


Recklessness

by snarky_saxophonist



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_saxophonist/pseuds/snarky_saxophonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alex behaves exactly as Steve McGarrett would, and Scott gives him an almost Danny-level rant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recklessness

"Cut!" The director called, walking over to where Scott and Alex stood below a cliff ledge. "Scott, you're supposed to be yelling at him for being reckless and self-sacrificial. You're angry as well as worried, which only makes you seem angrier. Put more heat into it! You sound like you're scolding him for overcooking dinner."

Scott nodded, reaching for the nearby water bottle and taking a long swig. It'd been a long, hot day from the beginning, and they were on their fourth location for filming today. He was hot and tired, and just wanted to get this done with and go home.

Stepping back near Alex, he shot his friend a quick smile, noting that the other man looked equally tired and hot. The sooner they could finish this scene, the better. 

"Alright, action!" 

Instantly, Alex and Scott turned into Steve and Danny, leaving behind the hot, tired actors. Alex looked angry and defensive, a perfect portrayal of Steve.

"You stupid, self-sacrificial son of a bitch!" Scott yelled, hands waving wildly in Alex's face. "You can't just hide behind cover and wait for backup, oh no, you have to run out into the open and come within a centimeter of getting shot in the head! SWAT would've been there in two minutes! Damn you, McGarrett!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I did what was necessary, Danny. From his angle, he might've been able to hit you. I couldn't take that risk."

"Oh so you can get shot, but I can't!? And might have been able to? Might have is better than him having a perfectly clear shot because you ran *right into the grassy field with no cover*! What the hell, Steven! If you were any taller, you would have a hole in your head and he" Scott jerked a hand in the direction of the handcuffed and gagged 'bad guy' "would either have gotten away or I would've had to shoot him! You don't do that, McGarrett! And now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, with three slashed tires and no cell service! Oh, and since you wanted to sprint after him instead of tackling him or something else reasonable, SWAT no longer knows where we are!"

"We can just walk ba-" Alex's eyes widened suddenly as a faint rumbling was heard. Scott was in the process of looking up at the source of the noise when something big and hard crashed into him, knocking him hard to the ground.

"Alex, what the hell-" he started, shoving himself up on his forearms to look back at the Aussie actor pinning his legs to the ground. But as he watched, a cascade of rocks suddenly tumbled off the cliff above them. The first boulder slammed into Alex's lower leg, causing him to let out a hoarse cry of pain. The rest followed in quick succession, slamming down onto his legs and torso and the ground around them. Alex covered his head with his arms, tensing up to weather the storm of boulders. 

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the fall of rocks halted. Scott blinked in surprise at the sudden stop of noise and dust. He twisted as much as he could with Alex's shoulders and ribs coveting his legs. The larger body on top of him was limp and frighteningly unmoving.

"Alex!" He yelled, desperate to see if his friend was alright. "Al!"

Alex slowly pulled his arms away from his face, his features the picture of agony. Dark blue eyes flickered slowly to meet Scott's before slowly sliding shut. 

"Hey, hey!" Scott was both relieved and more afraid now. Alex was alive, but he'd slipped into unconsciousness far too quickly. "Alex! Wake up!"

Several crew members hastened towards the two actors.

"We've got an ambulance coming, Scott, but it'll take at least ten minutes to get here. Are you hurt?" A young woman asked him.

"I'm fine, just trapped under Alex," Scott replied, propping his head up on an elbow.

"Is Alex alright?" One of the men queried.

"Half of his body is buried under boulders. Do you *think* he's alright?" Scott snapped, uncharacteristically angry.

"Well, we can move Alex and get you out whi-"

"No!" Scott cut him off quickly. "You wanna move him and do who knows what else to him? He's probably already injured badly! We'll wait for the paramedics."

"Um, okay," the man said, looking uncertain. 

"Here," The woman who had spoken first jogged a few steps to where Scott's water bottle had fallen. "You should drink something while you wait. It should help keep you from going into shock."

Scott gratefully took the water from her, taking a long drink. "What other damage was done by the rocks?" He asked, realizing for the first time that the whole area behind Alex was covered in newly fallen boulders.

"Some of the smaller cameras and props were buried, and probably destroyed, but nobody else was injured, just Alex. The two of you were the only ones in the area."

Scott nodded, glad that no one else had been hurt or, God forbid, killed. Alex's injuries looked like they would be about sixty times more than enough for the entire cast and crew.

"The paramedics should be here soon," the man who had suggested moving Alex said. "Just hang out until then, okay?"

"What else would I do?" Scott muttered under his breath, but nodded at the man nevertheless.


End file.
